Alex Mercer: Failed Experiment
by The Forgotten Warrior
Summary: My name is Alex Mercer. Three weeks ago a virus was released in Penn Station and I woke up in a morgue. Now I hunt, I kill, I consume, and I become. I'm going to find out who did this to me, and I'm going to make them pay.


**Okay so I decided to take on the challenge of writing a story for Prototype when there is barely a good amount of info about it to go on. But I believe that it might turn out well. I accept and constructive criticism but keep your flames to yourself. It is hard enough as it is to write a good story about this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or any related characters. **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all of this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist. I'm all of these things. Three weeks ago someone released a lethal virus in Penn Station. I woke up in a morgue. Now I hunt, I kill, I consume, and I become. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, and I'm gonna make them pay.

**Alex Mercer: Failed Experiment**

"There he is! Get him!" Shouted one of the soldiers right before he open fired on me. I inwardly laughed at how easy this was going to be. It was just a couple of military grunts, I've dealt with worse. I shaped my hands into my weapon of choice, my claws. I charged at the firing officers and stabbed my right claw into his upper torso. From the corner of my eye, I saw the second officer ready to open fire. Quickly, I turned to face the soldier and blocked all of the bullets with the body that my claw was still impaled into. When the officer ran out of ammo, I consumed the body on my claw and charged at the officer. As I ran at him I shaped my left hand into a blade and sliced the officer in half. I jumped to the top of the nearest building and began to hop from roof to roof to my destination.

When I first woke up in that morgue, my first thought was to get the hell out of there. But, I decided to look around the room for some files or something on who I was. After searching for a bit I found a thin file with one page in it. I grabbed it and ran. On my way out, policemen cornered me, guns at the ready. When they opened fire, I shut my eyes and put my arms in front of my face. I felt a tingling feeling in my arms and then I opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw my arms had transformed into what looked like a shield of some sort. I looked up and saw that the officers had to reload. My first thought was that the only way to get through them was to kill them. I thought about how when I made the shield I was thinking of holding one to block the bullets. Now I thought that maybe if I thought of a blade of some sort the same thing might happen. To my amazement it did. My right arm had transformed into a scythe looking weapon. I smirked and charged the officers with a couple swift motions, both officers were decapitated and cut in half. I thought about regretting what I had just done, but then I just thought nothing of it and kept running.

I had finally made it outside when I had been surrounded by about ten officers. The only thing blocking my escape was them and a seven foot gate. I thought that if I was going to die that I should at least make an attempt to escape. I ran at the gate and jumped to try to climb over it. Imagine my surprise when I had leaped about ten feet over it. I just kept running and tried that jump again. I jumped to the top of a near by building and continued to roof hop until I thought I was far enough away from harm. I sat down on the side of a roof and opened up the file I had taken from the morgue. This is what was inside:

_Name: _**Alex Mercer**

_Age: _**29**

_Height: _**5' 10"**

_Eye Color: _**Blue**

_Hair Color: _**Brown**

_Profession: _**Unknown**

_Known Living Relatives: _**20 year-old little sister, Dana Mercer**

Alex Mercer. So that was my name. I looked at the other name on the sheet. Dana Mercer, my little sister. I had decided that if I was going to get answers as to who exactly I was, I would need to start with her. So I began to hunt to find out where she was located.

Over the next few weeks I discovered that I could shape my body into anything I wanted. I also discovered that I could run at high speeds, scale tall buildings, and lower my body mass so that I will have the ability to glide through the air. Or I could do the opposite and increase my mass and I could even turn my body into hard, unbreakable armor. Lastly, I discovered that I have a superior intellect to that of an average human.

Also over the past three weeks I had managed to track down my sister. It turned out that she lived in a small neighborhood in Manhattan, attending a local college, studying to be a journalist. That was where I was headed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I found the address I was looking for. I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I am going to try to update as much as I can. Read and review please!**


End file.
